Rouge ate the Chaos Emerald
by Professor Specter
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Rouge stole her favorite jemstones on an empty stomach. One-shot. R&R!


**Rouge ate the Chaos Emerald.**

Gatem: The story of what happens when Rouge ate a Chaos Emerald.  
Rouge: Did you have any idea what you were doing when you wrote this?  
Gatem: Wrote what?  
Knuckles: Don't push your luck, she'd in psycho mode now…  
Gatem: Hey I'm the one who can shovel the Master Emerald down your throat so are you going to be good or not?  
Knuckles: Meep.  
Rouge: Just start writing so we can get out of here till the end of the story.  
Gatem: A one shot people! I was hungry and watching SonicX. I don't own annnyyything, so don't sue me for this story which is based off of Sonic the Hedgehog and SonicX, yeah!  
Knuckles: I think we should leave…  
Rouge: And we thought Eggman was in the asylum…

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRanndooooooooooooooooooooom

* * *

Rouge walked around Angel Island smiling to herself. The bright white Chaos Emerald gleamed in her hand. She had stolen it from Knuckles who was looking for her but he was having no luck. Rouge flew up onto a tree branch and tossed the emerald lightly in the air. 

"Knuckles, you sap. If Dr. Eggman had been the one that stole the emerald, Tikal would have killed you," said Rouge.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted in the distance.

"Whaddaya know? He's catching up. Well I've tortured him long enough. I'll let him find me," said Rouge. Then her stomach rumbled. "Right after I get a snack!" she said, and she flew off. She reached the edge of the island and realized that she couldn't get off. Not with a Chaos Emerald in her hand. But she couldn't leave it right there, Eggman would get it. And she was too hungry (and lazy) to go back to the middle of the island to return it. She sighed heavily in frustration.

"You blasted Chaos Emerald! You serve no purpose except for power. Let's not forget jewelry, but still! I wish you were… were… were an ice cream cone!" she said.

Before her very eyes, the emerald changed. It began to warp and Rouge thought it was melting. But it stopped its magic and turned into… a vanilla ice cream cone.

"What's up with that?" said Knuckles in the midst of the forest. He had seen a flare up of a light beam. He knew it was the Chaos Emerald but why and how would it be doing that? No time for that though. Knuckles pounded away toward were the emeralds beam had appeared. Rouge meanwhile had totally downed the desert. Of course what she didn't know was that she had eaten the Chaos Emerald whole. She was so hungry she had those food hallucinations (you know the ones). Now she was sitting on the edge of the island moaning and groaning. But that wasn't the worst part. Things were heating up.

Rouge sat up, peppy and full of energy (much like Amy Rose is normally). She started to giggle at nothing. Then it got more serious. She laughed harder throwing her head back. Then she had tears of laughter in her eyes and she fell onto her back, laughing uncontrollably.

"What the…?" Knuckles finally arrived and was watching Rouge rolling around positively dying with laughter. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise. He walked over to his laughing girlfriend and bent down over top of her. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. Rouge slapped him. Knuckles looked staggered and punched Rouge in the stomach. She gasped and coughed, throwing up on Knuckles. Something very hard, heavy and shiny smacked him about the head.

"You ate the Chaos Emerald!" he said, looking at what hit him.

"I ate the Chaos Emerald?" Rouge said, looking at it.

"Ewww… What were you thinking!" he said in disgust.

"Ewww… What was I thinking?" (Same thing)

"By the way, how did you manage to get that down your throat?"

"How did I manage to get that down my throat?" But before she could think about that, she fainted.

"C'mon, Stupid," said Knuckles, picking her up. She slapped him again. When they reached the temple of the Chaos Emerald, Knuckles replaced the emerald, and pummeled Rouge. She was too hungry to fight back.

"Fooooooooddd………..pleeeeasssseeeeeeeee…" she whined. Knuckles only fed her to shut her up. And if she promised not to steal a Chaos Emerald on an empty stomach.

#(&!#!#!#!#&

Gatem: Get up, were on!  
Cardboard Rouge:  
Cardboard Knuckles:  
Gatem: Say something! R&R? Die Eggman? Something?  
Cardboard Rouge:  
Cardboard Knuckles:  
Gatem: Fine, give me the silent treatment! I don't—  
Knuckles: God, your slow on the uptake.  
Rouge: R&R people. We got a psycho and were not afraid to use her.


End file.
